


00 Diapers and the 7 Bottles

by nfarious



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious
Summary: This is a story where Daniel Craig era Bond goes on a mission. Bond always sauve and confident soon finds himself in over his head. This is how James Bond goes from 007 with a license to kill to getting his potty training license revoked
Relationships: Le Chiffre James bond
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Bond wasn't answering his phone he was busy with a hot brunette named well Bond didnt catch her name. Not that it mattered much. Bond had succeeded in twarting a nuclear terrorist from leveling half of Europe.

Bond returned to Mi6 and was greeted by Q who asked him where the Aston Martin was he made for this mission.

"Oh that honestly Q I dont know besides i have a meeting with M." Bond says.

"Oh no you dont now James I have been very sporting with you now I told you to bring it back in once piece!" Q said raising his voice.

"Q relax you'll tire yourself I did bring it back in one piece here you are." James says as he tosses Q the license plate to the Aston Martin.

James headed for his meeting with M. leaving a very livid Q to stir in his lab. Q went to his lap top to once again vent. He was furious yet another one of his inventions were ruined by that meat head Bond.

Meanwhile M was scolding Bond for ignoring her calls to fornicate with the foreign agent.

"Hmm yes Bond while you were exploring the wilds of Mrs. Jessica Wild a Banker in Cairo is said to have amassed weapons of mass destruction and this mad man is gonna bet them all on a single game of Poker." M says.

"So you want me to go to Cairo and enter that Poker tournament to win the weapons cache is that it?" James says with a sly smile.

"Yes that's precisely it Bond now do keep in mind if for whatever reason you lose the poker tournament you are to disarm those nukes and destroy the weapons cache by any means necessary. Now go see Q he'll get you set for your mission" M says.

Bond nods and before he sees Q he flirts with Miss Monny Penny. "Oh Miss Monny Penny if only I met you in another life." James says. As James leaves Miss Monny Penny sighs "We can in this life James."

Q heard Bond coming and cringed but he got his professional face on and told James "Come along Bond and dont dottle this pen no don't push that! If you push the ball point in three times it sets off the mechanism and boom! Now then give me your arm" Q says.

"Oh Q if you need pointers in asking a lady to dance all you had to do was ask." Jame says. "In your dreams James now arm!" Q says as he injects Bond with a clear solution.

"Q what is this!" Bond says wincing from the injection. "Its nanos these bad boys will prevent poisoning and look its an invention you can't break" Q says.

"Now i am not gonna waste my breath and tell you to keep this car in one piece this Aston Martin is equiped with ready battle armor mode an ejector seat and heat seeking missiles. Now off you go" Q says.

James heads off to Cairo his car would be delivered by cargo plane.

Le Chiffre was in Cairo under the new name of Mr. Defacfo. He had no nuclear weapons to speak of they were unarmed dummies but he knew those fools at Mi6 would send James Bond to secure them. Le Chiffre was gonna have his revenge on the Brtitish Agent.

Bond arrives in Cairo and smirks as he sees his Aston Martin waiting. He gets in and drives to the spiralling casino owned by the eccentric Mr. Defacto.

Le Chiffre easily spotted James at the bar. If Le Chiffre wasnt incognito he would have had a laugh as the suave lady's man as he called himself walked right into his trap.

Le Chiffre had no intention of letting Bond enter the poker match. He had hired the gorgeous Pussy Amor. She approached Bond at the bar and asked in a soft voice "You arent from around him so how about a drink stranger?"

Bond asked and you are?" The lady purses her ruby red lips and replies "My name is Pussy Amor and you are?" James kisses her hand and says "Names Bond James Bond."

"Well Mr. Bond how about a drink what'll you have?" She asks. Bond orders from the bar tender "Ill have a martini shaken not stirred and a cosmo for the lady" Pussy forced a smile but she found men that ordered for her gross.

She sips on the cosmo slowly as James downs his martini. She kisses James as the bar tender slips a roofie in James drink. James normally would have caught that trick but he was enjoying the french kiss a little too much.

"So you're a poker player hmm well the tournament preliminares dont start till a couple of hours how about we have some fun in the meantime my suite is so lonely these days?" She says.

Bond smirks as he he orders her more cosmos the bartender makes sure not to make them alcoholic as it was clear Bond was trying to get her drunk. Pussy played her part well and began slurring her words. She even stumbled as she lead Bond to her suite.

Bond couldn't resist the blonde. At the suite the spiked drink took affect on Bond. She striped Bond down to his underwear and had to laugh at James underwear choice. She made sure to lock James in the chasity cage she was paid to do. Bond wad tied to a chair and left for Mr. Defacto. and even locked him up in chastity.

Le Chiffre was finally alone with Bond he wanted to be serious and torture him but seeing the man's choice in underwear he laughed. Bond was clad in nothing but the English flag briefs.

James began to stir as he was groggy. He tried to get up but found he couldn't move much. "Damn it ugh a roofie should have seen that coming." He groans.

James hears clapping and he looks up and sees Mr. Defacto. "Oh Mr. Defacto is this how you treat all your guests?" James asks.

Mr. Defacto laughs at the agent. "Mr. Defacto yes but Mr. Bond i am what you say a ghost of your past." Le Chiffre ditches the Defacto disguise.

"Le Chiffre no you're fucking dead!" James said his head still groggy. Le Chirffre chuckles. "Dead well seems your Mi6 intel was once again incorrect. No I am very much alive and im gonna im sorry but seriously to think you wear such garish underwear." Le Chriffre laughs during his monologue the sight of James in his snug briefs was too much for him.

"What do you think is so funny?" James asked as he realized Le Chiffre was chuckling. Le Chiffre smirks. "Mr Bond wait that doesn't fit maybe I should call you little James. Bond no wonder you insist on sleeping lights out or undressing in the restroom too embarrassed aren't you? Ah little James too little for big boy underwear." Le Chiffre taunts James.

James ignored Le Chiffres taunts and struggled to free himself from his bindings. Le Chriffe keeps taunting James. James angrily yells "Lots of men wear briefs!" "Sure they do litte James and lots of men stuff their underwear to add inches" Le Chiffre smirks as he shows James the socks he used to stuff his underwear.

"Pussy Amor was lets just say unimpressed by you" Le Chiffre says.  
James decided he had enough and he yells at Le Chiffre "Tell you what, untie me, and return my clothes, and I'll give you a head-start before I kill you!" James says smirking himself

Le Chiffre laughs. "Man oh Bond stop it your embarrassing yourself. I mean really, and you give me a head start how arrogant considering your situation." Le Chiffre smirks as he sees the once proud agent squirming a bit. "If you wait for MI-6 to get here, it will likely not go so well for you." James said as he knew he had to bide his time as he tried to loosen the bonds.

Le Chiffre didn't want to bother telling James that he removed the tracking device.He did decide to humor James and untie him however he told James he had to beat him in the fight if he wanted his clothes back. What Le Chiffre didn't tell bond was there was a chemical agent in his body that reduced his strength and also made him more susceptible to pain meaning one smack would feel like being shot.

"You want to fight the most decorated and highly trained MI-6 agent? over some clothes?" James asked in disbelief. Though he sensed a trap he knew he had little choice in the matter. "I'm afraid that is likely to go badly for you, Le Chiffre." James threatened.

Le Chiffre smirks I'll take my chances here so boy Doesn't feel too self conscious I'll strip to my underwear to. Le Chiffre says disrobing to a pair of black boxers that didn't hide his impressive package. He laughed as he saw Bond starring his stuffing obviously an attempt to add inches. Le chiffre easily dodges all of bonds telegraphed attacks. He throws James over his knee and begins spanking him.

"You may have gotten an early advantage, but you won't best me!" James yells as he struggles to get free. "You may as well give up now, before I have to hurt you." Le Chiffre says.

Le Chiffre decides the cocky agent needed an attitude adjustment to hurt his pride he told James he wouldn't stop until he called him daddy. Le chiffre uses his belt and begins to spank James behind.

James tries not to cry not knowing why the belt is hurting as badly as it it. James cries out in pain, but stubbornly refuses to call Le Chiffre daddy.

Le Chiffre smiles and laughs oh James your really are so naive. Guess I'll have to stop being nice to you." Le Chiffre says as he reveals he wasn't even spanking James as hard as he could. He then cracks the belt hard against James bubble butt. "Guess I should spank the thighs to!" Le Chiffre says.

James grits his teeth hard, groaning in pain.

Le Chiffre gets an idea knowing how James butt is sore and his cock is locked up he pulls James up by his undies. "Now James I can really spank you now." He laughs.

"Aaahhh ... no ... please ... no more!" James says as he's starting to crack.

"No James I haven't even started yet." Le Chiffre says as he spanks in between James legs to his thighs.  
"Ooooohhhhhh ......ooooooowwww!" James continues to yelp.

"Oh James now daddy has to pull these undies down and really spank you. Le Chiffre says.

"James I told you what you had to do don't tell me the greatest MI6 agent can handle it I haven't even used my whip! Le Chiffre laughs.

"No ... no ... please ... daddy ... no more!" James was breaking unaware of the chemicals in his body that made him weak and vulnerable to pain.

Le Chiffre smiles what did you say? He asks pretending not to hear. "You said I want the whip!" Le Chiffre says.

"No, no ... no please !" James pleads.Le Chiffre continues to spank James.

"Ooww ... please stop ... no more ... daddy!" James begs,

Le Chiffre stops and pulls his undies back up. "Oh James I forgot to tell you but after I destroyed your tracking device MI6 thinks you died killing me." He laughs.

"Even if that were true, they won't give up so easily.!" James says defiantly.

"If I don't beat you myself, they will find you!" James yells.

Le Chiffre laughs "That may be true but how would you feel once they hear you calling me daddy! Le Chiffre shows James he recorded how easily James fell into his trap.

"We both know that they will never see that.  
If you sent it to them, you would be admitting that I'm still alive and they would have clues to track you down." James says smugly.

Le Chiffre strokes James face and smiles. "How stupid you are. It's time stamped from earlier then after we go to the escape pod this place goes up the tape will survive and you'll be officially dead." Le Chiffre Laughs.

James swolled hard it was as if Le Chiffre thought this through. But James smirked the nanos Q injected him with will allow him to be tracked Mi6 would know he was still alive.

"Well I could just kill you to." Le Chiffre says as he points a gun to James face. James began to sweat and tremble he had no gadgets he was completely helpless. But James began to feel a strange warmth between his legs.

James blushes as he realizes he had just pissed himself but what was weird was he didnt even know he had to go. Le Chiffre notices and laughs. "Ah how can I kill such a little boy no lets make our escape my partner should have your room ready seems he was right about you needing protection."

James didnt like the sound of that but he was led off to an escape pod just as the casino began to explode.


	2. The man with the Golden Potty

James Bond couldnt believe the turn of events. He had arrived in Cairo assuming it would be another mission in and out. But he found himself in an escape pod with the mad man Le Chiffre.

That was bad enough to be captured by Le Chiffre but what was worse was the fact that he was just in his underwear witch he pissed not too long ago.

Le Chiffre had a smirk on his face as the escape pod went underground as the Casino erupted in a glorious explosion. "Why the long face Bond you should be happy you get to see your new room." Le Chiffre laughs.

"Bastard this game ends now!" Bond kicks at Le Chiffre but grunts in surprise as Le Chiffre pulls him into his lap. "Get off me get the hell off me!" James squirms to get free.

Le Chiffre grips Bonds face hard in his hand and whispers coldly in Bonds ear. "Im gonna enjoy making you suffer." James keeps squriming but he soon screams in agony as Le Chiffre pinches his nipples.

"Ah we arrived Bond now lets see the work my associate done to your room." Le Chiffre says as he pulls Bond out the escape pop by his ear. Bond winces in pain. The nuns at the Orphanage use to do this to him when he was naughty.

Le Chiffre was curious on what his slient partner orchestrated for Bond. Le Chiffre opens the bunker and leads Bond to a thick iron door. "Behold Bond your new room." Le Chiffre says as he opens the door. Bonds eyes go wide at the sight before him. The walls were pastel with baby ducks and teddy bears on them.

Bond looked around as it kept getting weirder. There was a huge ivory crib and matching changing table. A closet was stuffed with nappies of various prints and colors. Le Chiffre slaps James bottom and says "Does little James like his room. Lets call my partner so you can thank him yourself.

"The hell I will you sick bastard!" James swings at Le Chiffre. Le Chiffre dodges the punch and gut punches James hard. James yelped in pain as the air was knocked out of him. Jame fell to his knees as he clutched his gut.

"Now then James I know you're dying to thank the man who made this all possible." Le Chiffre says as he pulls out remote and a screen soon comes down from the nursery ceiling.

A video call was being made and when Le Chiffres silent partner answered Bond was in disbelief. "Q?" Bond stammers.

"Yes James its me I see you arrived in Cairo safely thats good. Dont worry about the car I sent someone to retrieve it." Q says.

"What the hell is going on Q explain yourself this is treason!" Bond yells as he glares at Q. "Well seeing as you arrived I suppose I can humor your question. Bond for years now you disregarded the labor and time I put into each of my gadgets and Ive had it. I was venting one day and I came across Mr. Defacto well Le Chiffre Defacto was my idea as was the nukes to have M send you to Cairo. You see James the this was all my idea my revenge. Le Chiffre here is the muscles and he has his own reasons for hating you so toghether we set up this trap. Oh and those nanos werent nanos James but a highly potent new serum that reduced your strength and made your nervous system more reactive to pain. Now if you excuse me I have a funeral to attend to tomorrow seeing as how earlier the Corner declared James Bond deceased. Enjoy your life James" Q says as he hangs up.

Q smirks and thinks to himself contently "Enjoy your life with Daddy James." Le Chriffe places his hand on James shoulder and coos "I think we should get James properly attired."

James couldnt fathom that Q of all people set him up let alone conspired with someone as sadistic as Le Chiffre. Bond felt Le Chiffres hand on his shoudler.and he tries to push it off his shoudler. Bond cries in pain as Le Chiffre increases his grip.

"Lets go James you need your nappy on." Le Chffre says. "Fuck you! I don't need a nappy!" James was livid he tried to punch Le Chiffre but yelps as Le Chiffre slaps him to the floor.

"You're lucky Im sporting Bond tell you what Ill let you wear underwear to bed. If you can keep them dry all day tomorrow i wont put you in nappies but fail to stay dry and not only will it be nappies but I will have to punish you with fifty lashes with my belt." Le Chiffre says.

Bond rubbed his reddened cheek and he glares at Le Chiffre. He didnt want either but James figured underwear would be the lesser of two evils and he was starting to itch from his piss soaked briefs.

"Fine ill wear the underwear Le Chiffre and I swear im gonna kill you!" James says. Le Chiffre smirks and replies "So scary coming from a man in pissy briefs."

James blushes but doesnt respond. "Get me the underwear bastard! Sooner I get this over with the better!" James hated feeling this weak surely the serum would be out of his system in the morning and he'd wipe the floor with Le Chiffre and escape and make Q pay.

Le Chiffre grabs a pair of tidey whites from a drawer and holds them out. "Come on James step in them." "Fuck no just hand them to me!" James huffs.

"No no James peel those soaked undies off and toss them in the bin and step into these or sleep in those wet undies" Le Chiffre says.

James wanted to argue but with this damn serum he turns around and pulls his briefs off and tosses them in the bin. James reluctantly heads over to Le Chiffre and steps into the offered tidey whites.

Le Chiffre pulls them up high giving James a wedgie. "Oops sorry. Before you go to bed James this is your potty remeber to keep those undies dry tonight and all day tomorrow if you want to avoid nappies." Le Chiffre coos as he shows James a golden potty chair.

James looked at Le Chiffre like really. Le Chiffre smiles and says "So James like it? Course you do." James didnt reply but he kicks and squrims as Le Chiffre gets him into the crib.

"I'll set a bar down so in case James needs to potty at night he can. Sleep tight James." Le Chiffre says as he closes the nursery doors behind him and locks them.

James laid in the crib annoyed. He tossed and turned as he tried to work out how he was gonna subdue Le Chiffre and make Q pay for his treason.


	3. Tomorrow never diapers

James finally drifted off to sleep. James bladder gave out in the night and he soaks his briefs and the sheets of the crib.

Le Chiffre checked on Bond on the video feed and smirks as he sees James sleeping. Le Chiffre rubs his bugle and thinks to himself "Soon Bond very soon you'll see who the real man is." 

Meanwhile at Mi6 Q was alarmed when M. sent another Agent to Cairo to investigate the Defacto case. Q brought up his concerns with M.

"Q there may be reason to believe Commander Bond may still be alive he is notoriously tenacious and before I jump the gun I'd like to be sure for myself. Now do get 008 prepped and ready for Cairo." M says. 

Q replied "Yes M. I'll see to it." Q hadnt planned on M. wanting another inquiry into James supposed death. He knew he had to tell Le Chiffre to be extra cautious. 

Bond stirs as he wakes to his horror wet knickers and a soaked bed. "No no this isn't happening." Bond thought to himself as he got out the crib and tried to find the drawer with underwear in it but all he saw was nappies. 

The nursery doors open and Le Chiffre steps in. Bond glares at him but is caught off guard as Le Chiffre was clad only in black satin boxers and black dress socks. 

"Tsk tsk James what happened to keeping dry hmm." Le Chiffre says. James charges at Le Chiffre and throws a right hook but he cries in agony as Le Chiffre kicks him in the gut. 

"So James you piss yourself and you're course of action is to attack me how juvenile." Le Chiffre taunts. 

James struggles but he manages to get to his feet. "Le Chiffre this ends now!" James says as he holds his sore gut. 

Le Chiffre laughs. "Oh James you don't know how right you are. It is over alright I am done humoring you into thinking you can handle wearing big boy knickers" 

The hell I can't Le Chiffre!" Bond says as he looks around the room for anything he can use as a weapon to neutralize Le Chiffre with.

Le Chiffre notices Bonds eyes wandering around and he laughs. "Honestly James you and me both know without your gadgets you are as threatening as a worm to an eagle." 

James was livid he wasn't gonna stand for this. James charged at Le Chiffre only to be tripped and lands face first into the nursery wall with a sick thud. 

James slumps to the floor his head throbbing from the pain. James doesn't has time to recover as he feels his ear being pulled. 

"You seem to not learn quickly James so I'm gonna have to punish you till you learn." Le Chiffre leads James to a spanking bench and locks the agent in place. 

James tries to get free but the restraints dont budge. "Listen here let me go or else argh bastard stop!" James yelped as he felt a stinging pain on his buttocks. 

Le Chiffre had gotten out his leather strap and began to spank James bottom. James thrashed and squirmed trying to get free. 

"James settle boy its a long way to fifty." Le Chiffre says as he swats James bottom the soaked briefs providing little protection. Q's serum made the pain that much worse. 

Le Chiffre kept spanking him by the tenth swat James was on the verge of tears. Le Chiffre didn't let up and James was soon begging him to stop. "Fucking stop you arse hole stop!"

"Such language James I think I should add fifty more to the total for that foul mouth of yours." Le Chiffre says. "No dont!" James yells as he was barely holding it togther. 

"No but James your mouth is so foul." Le Chiffre says. Jame grits his teeth but mumbles "Sorry."   
"What was that did you say something speak up boy." Le Chiffre says. 

Jame swallows his pride and says it louder. "Im sorry alright Im sorry for my mouth!" "Ah well James alright fifty spanks it is you are on thirty, twenty more to go." Le Chiffre says. 

James yelps as Le Chiffre spanks his stinging bottom more. Le Chiffre puts the strap away and uncuffs James. He pulls James by his ear to the changing table. 

James tries to get up but grunts as Le Chiffie locks his ankles and arms to the changing table. "Now Now James we need to get you properly attired." Le Chiffre coos as he cuts James soaked briefs off. 

"Oh James this simply wont do a little boy shouldn't have hair on his little willy." Le Chiffre opens a drawer and pulls out a spray bottle. James couldnt make out the label on the bottle. 

Le Chiffre sprays James crotch with the solution. James twitches as the spray was surprisngly cold. James went wide eyed as he saw Le Chiffre wiping his pubes away. 

"No you fucking wanker stop this!" James yells. Le Chiffe pops James in the mouth hard. "Watch that mouth boy!" James held his tongue as he didnt want another spanking. James instead glares at Le Chiffre. 

Le Chiffre powders James now bare crotch up and slides a thick crips white nappy under his bottom and he tapes it up snugly. "There see much better James now you have your nappy on." 

James keeps glaring at Le Chiffre. Soon as he was uncuffed he would rip the nappy off and attack Le Chiffre. James huffs as Le Chiffre slides thick baby blue baby mittens on his hands. 

"We cant have baby James hurting himself now can we?" Le Chiffre coos at him. Le Chiffre uncuffs James and James tries to get the nappy off but the mittens slide off the nappy. 

"James you hungry want a ba ba before bed time?" Le Chiffre asks. James huffs at Le Chiffre. He looks up at the infantile kitten clock that adorned the nursery. It was only eight at night. 

"Oh James silly boy you need to get to bed early tomorrow morning you'll learn how to be a good boy for daddy. On second thought you can start tonight." Le Chiffre says. 

James tried in vain to fight off Le Chiffre. James found himself in the plush crib with fresh sheets. Le Chiffre secured James hands above his head and pulled the cribs bars up and locked them into place. 

"Now james you can be a good boy and get to sleep and while you sleep you can take in daddy's scent you'll need to learn it anyway." Le Chiffre says. 

James pulls on his restriants but he gags as Le Chiffre affixes a jock cup to his nose and straps it around his head. James looks at Le Chiffre in anger as he holds his breath no way was he gonna take in this bastards disgusting musky jock. 

"Ah how cute well hold yer breath till you're blue in the face thats daddys lucky cup I wear it every cricket and futbol match I have." Le Chiffre smirks as he turns off the lights leaving just the night light on. 

James tries to hold his breath but soon he gasps for air and he takes in a huge whiff of Le Chiffres musky cup causing him to gag and his eyes to water. James tries to get out his cuffs but he can't.

Le Chiffre smirks as he thinks to himself tomorrow is gonna be such a tasking day for James.


	4. I guess I'll Stay Dry Another Day

Bond pulls on restriants in the middle of the night. He cant hold his breath any longer and with each breath he has to take in more of Le Chiffre's scent.

Bond gags and tries to get free but the restraints dont budge at all. Bond thought about how of all people Q was the reason he was in this crib in this over grown nursery. Bond was gonna make him pay he was.

Bond fought sleep but his body finally had enough and he drifted off to sleep. His breathing slowed as he took in more and more of Le Chiffre's musk. Bonds nappy yellowed as his bladder emptied.

Le Chiffre checks the baby monitor with a smirk. "Yes Bond sleep tomorrow you'll submit to me."  
Le Chiffre retires to his room. Le Chiffre unlike Bond finds sleep easily.

Bond groans as sunlight peers through the nursery and onto his face. Bond stirs awake and grumbles as he realizes it wasn't a nightmare he really was in Le Chiffre's twisted nursery. Bond face flushes red as he feels the warmth around him. He had done it he pissed himself.

Just when Bond thought it couldn't get worse his stomach began to cramp. Bond tried to hold it he had to. Pissing himself was bad enough but to mess was out of the question. Bond groans as the pressure was building.

Le Chiffre was waking up as he heard groaning from the baby montior. Le Chiffre checks the video feed and smiles as he sees James squiriming. Bond tried his best but soon he felt himself let go. Bond couldnt believe it he had just messed himself like a baby.

Le Chiffre comes into the nursery in just his red satin boxers and black socks and pinches his nose. "Someone made a stinky in his nappy didn't he?" Bond didn't respond and looks away his face crimson from shame.

"Ah is little James upset he's messy relax daddy is here" Le Chiffre coos at Bond. Bond closed his eyes and cursed as Le Chiffre's hand carassed his face.

Le Chiffre hums an errie tune as he removes Bonds soiled nappy. Bond cant believe the man he was sent to kill was now wiping up his bottom. Bond never felt such shame in his life.

Le Chiffre proceeds to change Bond making sure to use plenty of baby powder before getting James in a fresh nappy. James thinks the shameful ordeal is order as Le Chiffre removes the jockcup gag from his face.

James takes deep breaths of fresh air but sneezes as he took in some baby powder. Le Chiffre chuckles at James sneeze. "Ah little James allergic to how boyish he smells. Don't worry daddy will fix that soon. Besides you need to be made into a proper nappy boy." Le Chiffre gave Bond a wicked smirk.

Bond glares at Le Chiffre. "Oh such a scary look but Daddy knows what his boy needs." Le Chiffre leans over Bond and whispers in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you James since you fucked me over with Spectre! Im gonna make you scream James."

Le Chiffre pulls out a sharp combat blade. Le Ciffre traces the cold steel along James chest in a menacing fashion. "Fucking do it already!" James yells trying to sound confident.

Le Chiffre slams the blade down hard by James face. James closed his eyes and he heard Le Chiffre laughing. "Lost your resolve Bond." Le Chiffre began to slice the seat of James thick nappy.

James didnt know what the mad man was planning until he yelps in surprise and pain as two fingers are shoved into his virgin hole.

"Arrr stop it you fucking bastard!" James grits his teeth and demands Le Chiffre stop. James protest fell on death ears and Le Chiffre adds a third finger to James ass.

"So fucking tight James. Daddy is gonna have to fuck this arse so good into a proper boy pussy." Le Chiffre says with a smile. James pulls on his restriants to get free but he couldnt like the crib the changing table had restriants.

"Now now settle down James. Daddy knows what you want fresh just for you." Le Chiffre pulls his boxers off and presses them to James face.

James gags at the pungent powerful musk that assulted his nostrils. "Thats it James take in a real mans scent!" Le Chiffre says as he rams his cock into James tight hole.

James screams into the boxers that were pressed to his face. James felt like his ass was on fire. Le Chiffre showed no mercy and fucks James harder. With each thrust James nappy would crinkle.

James teared up from the searing pain. Le Chiffre grunts as he feels James milking his cock. James takes in deep breaths full of Le Chiffres pungent musk. James nappy was rubbing agaisnt his little cock. James tried his best to fight it but he soon got hard.

Le Chiffre pulls out and renters James with a powerful thrust. James cries out but soon the pain gave way to a moan as he felt his sweet spot hit. James pants and soon he cums into his nappy.

Le Chiffre keeps fucking James and James whines and soons the former spy starts flooding his cummy nappy. "Im fucking cumming!" Le Chiffre shoots his load inside James no longer virgin hole.

Le Chiffre pulls out and smirks. "He leans over to Bond and coos in his ear. "Soon youll give into it Bond. You belong with daddy."

Months past but to Bond it was all a blur. He couldnt keep track of days that much. Every since Le Chiffre had taken him Bond wasnt as confident as he was before. Le Chiffre acted upon this and James would be fed a diet of diuretics and Laxtives. He would also have Le Chiffres cup, socks or boxers taped to his face as he slept.

James began to just go in his nappies and he no longer knew he had to go until he was already wetting his nappy. James was currently asleep in his crib in a wet and messy nappy a pair of Le Chiffres boxers on his face.

Le Chiffre gets a phone call and answers it. "Yes. Oh im sure James would love to see you." Le Chiffre says as he hangs up and gets ready to wake James for his day.

James tossed and turned in the crib as his dream of hot babes on the beach changes to him in thick diapers in Le Chiffre's lap.


End file.
